Hold onto me
by Monkey
Summary: FINAL chapter is here. for those of you that didn't know, this started out being titled: Hold onto me- a prank gone...right. it's an l/j love/hate thing. please r/r
1. A Prank Gone...Right

A/n- ok this is the last one that I post before my reviews are required

A/n- ok this is the last one that I post before my reviews are required. More than 10 on each story, including my non-Harry potter's, to post a new one. This one is also the first part of a series, and to add to that, just half of the first part, so I suggest you review, or I might just stop in the middle of a sentence. Watch out I do have a mean streak to me. K this one is an l/j hate/love thing, and it will be five parts, I just have to finish writing the last three although I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. The title does not come in until the last part

Disclaimer-Julie's mine…that's pretty much it besides the plot

Hold onto me

A prank gone…right

A scream pierced the nearly quiet Great Hall, as Lily caught sight of her reflection in her goblet.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE TERRIBLE! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, and ran out of the room and made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room, and her dorm.

Back in the Great Hall, there was a ringing silence, and then Sirius Black leaned over to James.

"Nice one man!"

"Yeah," Remus Lupin agreed, "I think she likes you."

Lily entered her dorm, and immediately conjured up a mirror in the middle of the room and then turned on her heels, and locked the door.

Walking over to the mirror, Lily studied James' work. He had used a brand-new learned charm to change her lips from their normal reddish colour to the whitest white. They were as pale as fresh fallen snow, and as white as her owl: Cherry, named that as a joke. Now the joke was in reverse. On her.

"God I could kill him," she sighed as she looked around for her spellbook.

"There it is," she whispered for no reason, spotting it on her best friend, Julie's bed. Too lazy and upset to walk over and get it, she simply pointed her wand at it and said, "_Accio spellbook."_

It floated over to her and she mindlessly opened it midway, then put a simple charm on it so it would float in midair in front of her.

She started to search the pages looking for the colour charms they had just learned while muttering to herself.

"How can he be so cruel? If I for some insane reason didn't already like him, I probably would hate him. It just seems that every time he smiles or laughs, I'm so mesmerized, I can't help but like him, but then again he is a pain and he does-" she stopped quickly as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called, momentarily forgetting the book and her lips, turning towards the door.

"Julie," came the reply, and Lily unlocked the door, allowing her to enter the room.

"Lil', are you talking to yourself again?" she said, proving to Lily that she wasn't being all that quiet.

"Nothing Jewels, nothing," Lily said turning her back on Julie and started to skim the book again.

"Did this have anything to do with a certain James Potter you talk about in you sleep?" Julie said, mainly just to piss Lily off.

Lily was just about to turn around and yell back that she did not talk about Potter during her only break from him in the day when she found what she had been looking for. Ignoring Julie for the moment, she raised her wand, touching it to her lips.

"Finite colous," she said and her lips slowly started to fill in with colour, like someone was drawing on them with a crayon.

Once they were back to their original state, Lily turned around to face a smirking Julie.

"I do not talk about that Potter filth," she said and then walked over to her bed and opened her bag, taking out her homework, and spreading it out over the sheets.

"That's not what I heard," Julie said taunting Lily so bad, that she pulled the curtains around her bed and stayed in there for the rest of the night.

A/n- that's it. Finite. Over. Like it? I hope so the next part will be up soon. Review, or once again face my WRATH!!!!!!!!!! And just so no one gets confused, I'm not English, I'm American, I just like using the English spellings cause it's fun, and they look cool.


	2. Talk Over Butterbeer

A/n- Hi guys here's the second part

A/n- Hi guys here's the second part. I decided to be nice because of how you reviewed. Some of you guys are so nice. So here's the next part, but I will not post more until 10 reviews and so on, and until I finish this, which will be soon, I expect to have it done by Monday.

Disclaimer- Julie's mine, although she's not in this part, and the plot's mine. The rest is J.K.'s and I personally hate peter, but to make the books seem more realistic, he's in here and he is like a character, not a shadow. I hated doing it but I had to.

Hold Onto Me

Talk Over Butterbeer

After James' victory, if you could call it that, the four Marauders went for a celebration drink at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, considering how it was a Friday and they had no more school left that day.

They all settled into their favourite booth there, each one had a butterbeer in front of him.

"Hey man," Sirius said, starting the conversation, "That was an awesome prank today."

"I know, wasn't it?" James said, and then put on a voice that sounded similar to Professor Binns during one of his lectures, "I though I would take some of our very important lessons, and apply it to life," and with that everyone burst out laughing, and Remus and Peter who had been drinking their butterbeers at this time spit it out on the floor and continued laughing.

"Hey maybe Professor…what's his name again, will give you extra credit!" Peter said.

"How should I know what his name is I try not to pay attention all that much," James said.

"Good point," Peter said, clearly beaten.

"So why so you pick on her anyway?" Remus asked.

"Huh?" James said out of surprise at the question.

"Why so you pick on Lily?" Remus asked again. Sirius laughed when James' face contorted to show confusion.

"I pick on her…because…well, because she tries to be better than me, but we know she's not, and she's uptight, wait no, and she's, well she's-"

"Sweet, and hard to get, beautiful, and her personality is different from every single girl you have ever dated," Sirius said, cutting into his friend's unsure speech.

"Not true," James said at the same time Remus and Peter rung in, "True."

Silence creeped over the table.

"Uh…" Remus said, trying to prod them into conversation again.

"So you like her?" Peter asked.

"No!" James exclaimed, and then turned towards Remus, "By the way, what you said at dinner almost made me hurl."

"Uh huh…sure," Remus said, and they paid for their drinks and started off towards Hogwarts under the cloak.

A/n- ta da. Sorry if that doesn't sound convincing, it's so hard to get into a guy's mind. I mean there's nothing there…right? JKJKJK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. Well…I really hope you liked it. I'm writing the fourth part right now, and I'll post the third as soon as I finish writing the fifth I think….BYE! Oh and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. Warning Sings

A/n- wow

A/n- wow. I was amazed at all the reviews that I got. Not that I don't want them, I do. In fact I live off them, and if you don't review, I'll die and then you won't get the rest of this story which as of 10:35 (mountain or pacific time) April 15, Easter Sunday, it is finished. The first series I have ever written that has done that. Here's the third part.

Disclaimer- all that is mine is the plot, all the characters that you see here are J.K. Rowlings' happy now?

Hold Onto Me

Warning Signs

Lily woke up in the morning with a few pieces of stray parchment on her sheets. The rest of her homework that she had fallen asleep over had fallen off her bed.

She collected all her homework off the floor and put it in her bag, then got out of bed.

She changed from her school robes into her magenta robes that she had bought the last summer. (They had made a new rule that they could wear different colour robes on the weekends.) She then ran a brush through her long red hair, returning it to its silky state, the grabbed her bag and quietly left the dorm not waking up her roommates.

She quickly walked through the semi-filled common room, it was never that full at nine in the morning on weekends, and went through the portrait and headed off to the library, to finish her homework.

James woke up suddenly around 9:30, as if he had never been asleep.

He got out of bed and threw on his dull gray robes. He grabbed nothing but his wand, which he put in his robes just in case, on his way out of the dorm and to the library to get some curse books to use on Lilly and Snape, he couldn't rely on his Charms professor forever.

He hurried to the library, not quite sure why he was moving so fast, and he smacked straight into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking down at his victim, when he noticed it was Lily. The first thing that tipped him off were her eyes.

'Wow, she's beautiful,' he though, 'and so fragile, why am I so mean to her?'

He was about to help her up and be nice to her, when she picked herself up and glared at him.

"Watch where you're going Potter," she spat and then walked away.

"Sorry Lily," he called after her, them turned around and headed back to the library, acting like a leaping gazelle the whole way, determined just to use those curses on Snape.

Lily was halfway down the hallway when she heard James apologize, and she stopped and whirled around on the spot, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Did he just call me Lily?" she wondered out loud, and then beamed. Then she turned around and started back towards the common room.

* * *

Lily walked into the common room to find everyone staring at her in silence.

"There she is," she heard some people say and point to her.

That's when lily noticed that Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house was standing at the center of the room, looking quite impatient.

McGonagall came over to her, and said, "Come with me, Dumbledore must see you," her stern voice slightly wavering.

"But I-" Lily tried to protest.

"Just come," McGonagall said, and grabbed her arm, and them dragged her through the portrait.

A/n- ok I know that first part was predictable. I was trying not to be so…like that. The leaping gazelle thing was my friend's that we came up during a lecture (I told you I was going to use it Rachel!) I hop you liked it, I will type up and post the fourth part as soon as possible.


	4. Dumbledore's Office

Hold Onto Me

A/n- here's the fourth part. I will try to get the next part upsoon, expect it on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Sunday. Those are my only off days. After that part is up, don't expect a lot more from me. I have finals, and my friend's staying oveer the week before that, and then I have a dance recital, but I will keep writing, just when I'll be able to post is my problem. Please review.

Disclaimer- not mine. Well the plot is. It's quite interesting and *coughpredictablecough* too! Enjoy and REVIEW!!

Hold Onto Me

Dumbledore's Office

Professor McGonagall stopped pulling on Lily and turned to face a stone gargoyle.

Lily had barely any time to think before McGonagall said boldly: "Chocolate Froggies," and the gargoyle sprung aside allowing the wall behind it to slide open.

Lily probably would have thought that that password was silly right now, but her mind was too preoccupied that she didn't even notice that they had reached the top of the spiral staircase.

McGonagall led her to a room and then left, leaving Lily to inspect the room. There were pictures of old Headmasters on the wall, and on the mantle was the sorting hat. There was also a large red and gold bird she recognized as a phoenix from what she had read. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and he beckoned her to him, and conjured a chair for her to sit in. She walked over and sat down.

"Hello Lily," he said quickly.

"Uh hi…" Lily replied uncertainly.

"Look Lily, I'll just get to the point," he said leaning backwards, and she leaned forward to hear him better, fully alert.

James walked into the common room, only clutching two normal sized curse books, catching Sirius' eye.

"Why only two?" he asked, eyeing the books.

"Uh…something came up. Pince wouldn't let me check out more," he replied cautiously.

"Oh really? Well did you hear about Lily?" Sirius asked, then winced at bringing up a forbidden topic.

"Huh? What about Lily?" James replied, actually sounding interested.

"Well no one knows for sure, but she got called up to see Dumbledore, I just wondered if you knew anymore than everyone else."

"Uh…no. I don't. Can you leave me alone now?" James asked sitting down.

"Ok, ok, touchy," Sirius replied, and got up and moved away from his time bomb of a friend.

"Now Lily, you know about Voldemort, right?"

Lily winced and then replied, "Yes."

"And you know how he doesn't like Muggles."

"Yeah, because of his parents, right?"

"Yes Lily. Well, it turns out that he went out on another Muggle killing rampage, and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your parents were caught in it."

Lily looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true, Lily."

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, and she leaned forward propping it up with her hands, trying not to cry.

"Lily, don't cry," Dumbledore said handing her a tissue, "Just go back to the Gryffindor Tower, you're excused from classes for the week."

Lily just slightly nodded her head and stood up, then walked out the door like a zombie, and it wasn't until she was on the staircase that reality hit her. She walked past the wall, which closed behind her and broke into a run, tears flowing freely down her face.

A/n- did you like it? How many of you guessed what would happen. Thought so. Review please, just review, did I mention review. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW


	5. Held

Hold Onto Me

A/n- I just got my hair cut!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! Ok, here is the much-awaited (I think) fifth and last part. The song's in here this time. Um… a lot of you have been complaining about the chapters being too short. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get it over with. If I have time sometime, I might rewrite it, and put in more in the beginning and so on. Sorry for the inconvenience

Disclaimer- The plot's mine. The characters and the song are not. Hope you're happy

Hold Onto Me

Held

When Lily reached the portrait of the fat lady, she was barely heard as she hiccupped out the password, but the fat lady recognizing her and her pain swung forward. Lily dash into the common room determined to make it to her dorm without anyone seeing her.

~~~

James had been half attempting his homework since Sirius had left, but he was really left thinking about Lily. His concern for what had happened to her had really made him realize that he had affection for her, and he just hoped she felt the same way.

James looked down at his homework and sighed, then put it away, sick of trying to do it and not accomplishing anything.

He packed it up and looked up just in time to see a flash of red and magenta cross the common room.

"Lily!" he called to her and she reluctantly stopped and turned around to find out why he had called her.

She was finally facing him and he noticed that her normally brilliant green eyes were blood red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"What's wrong?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Nothing of your concern," she said and turned to leave.

James reached out a hand and grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, more caring this time.

"My…my parents died," she said for some reason and then broke down and cried again.

"Oh my gosh," James whispered and pulled Lily into a sympathetic hug.

Lily looked up at him, hurt filling her eyes, "why are you being so nice?"

"Lily, because I care. Did Voldemort kill them?"

Lily nodded her head, and her crying became harder.

"Ok, no more questions about your parents," James said and took her over to a chair and kneeled down next to it.

"Lily? You know something?"

Lily just looked at him.

"I don't really hate you, in fact I like you."

Lily looked at him and then said weakly, "Me too James."

James reached out and took her hand.

"I'm here for you Lily," he said and leaned forward to give her another comforting hug.

James pulled back and looked at her face, once again noticing how beautiful she was. He leaned forward and kissed her. He could feel her cold tears on his cheeks, but he didn't mind. When he pulled back, he wiped away her tears and she smiled.

"James…" she started.

"Shh. Get your sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning," he whispered, and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

As she started to sleep she swore she could hear James whispering, "Hold onto me when your world's turning cold, and it feels like your life's spinning out of control. You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe. Hold onto me when there's no middle ground, and every emotion is comin' unwound. And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams. Baby, you can hold onto me."

A/n- I love that song. Hope you liked it. Review or I won't post.


End file.
